


[Podfic] Out Loud

by akikotree



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Charles Xavier has never been to a gay pride parade, but 1984 is a new year. Maybe he'll make some new friends, or even a boyfriend?





	[Podfic] Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out Loud (The And Proud Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035124) by [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter). 



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/X-Men-%20Out%20Loud.mp3).)   

## Duration

10 minutes   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/X-Men-%20Out%20Loud.mp3)  |   **Size:** 9.58 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
